Representative examples of motor vehicle headlights are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,146,812 (Gagnon) and 4,181,869 (B. Warren et al), both of which are assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention and were so assigned at the time the invention was made. In particular, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,869, there is disclosed a tungsten-halogen lamp sealed in a reflector envelope employing lead-in conductors (wires) which pass through the reflector and are adapted for being supported by an eyelet and associated lug member. The eyelet extends through an aperture in the glass reflector while the lug interconnects with the eyelet and is adapted to receive an electrical connector external of the reflector envelope.
During assembly of the eyelet and lug, it is very important to have the lugs kept within certain critical alignment or spacing. This is deemed necessary because the lugs, usually two or three in number, subsequently receive an external connector which is part of the vehicle's electrical system. In this assembly operation, a pedestal (or jig) has been typically fitted over the end of the eyelet and lug. A peening operation was then performed; that is, the outer edge of the eyelet was rolled over, securing the eyelet to the extension of the lug. After the pedestal was removed from the end of the eyelet, lugs have tended to shift toward the center of the reflector, causing the aforedescribed misalignment. In addition, during subsequent assembly operations, these lugs have also become loose. A further assembly operation was then necessary to re-orient the lugs and bring them back to the required spacing. This was usually accomplished by providing each of the lugs with an added locating spacer.